


The Picnic

by Kpop_Obsessed



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, Marin Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Obsessed/pseuds/Kpop_Obsessed
Summary: Marin and Alim invite Adrienne and Nina to a picnic.





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Marinette Dupain-Chang/Ladybug - Marin Dupain- Chang/Ladybeetle
> 
> Adrian Agreste/Chat Noir - Adrienne Agreste/Chat Noire
> 
> Alya Césaire - Alim Césaire
> 
> Nino Lahiffe - Nina Lahiffe

Marin was at school and was talking to Alim.

"Come on! Ask her!" Alim insisted.

"I can't, you know I'm acting ridiculously in front of her, again!" Marin pleaded.

"You can't hide forever! You will eventually have to talk to her."

"And what can I tell her?" Marin asks his best friend.

"Hi, Adrienne, you want to have a picnic," Alim replied.

"I don't know..."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Alim, angry, dragged Marin up to Adrienne, who was talking to Nina.

"Hey girls!" Alim saluted.

"Hey Alim, Marin, how are you?" Adrienne smiled at them.

"We ask if you want to go to a picnic in the park this weekend. Is not it, Marin?" Alim said.

"I, I ... ah haha ... no ... I MEAN YES!" Marin stammered.

"We would love it, are not we, Nina?"

"Absolute!"

"Super! Then we'll see you later." Alim said.

"Bye Alim! Bye Marin!" Adrienne took good-by.

"I ... you know ... ah ... Bye!"

Marin sat in the bench and put his hands on his face.

"Why am I so cowardly?"

"You are not a coward! Just that you are emotionally in front of her ... though you have no reason to do it, you are friends, you have no reason to be ashamed."

"You're right, Alim!" Marin exclaimed.

"Great attitude!"

Over 2 days

Marin P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm going to picnic with Adrienne ... well, with her, Alim and Nina, but she's there too!

For the picnic, I brought some products from my parents' bakery: some croissants, cookies, a tart, but also some sevices and fruits.

I put everything in the picnic basket and walked to the park.

When I got there, I saw Alim and Nina talking. Where was Adrienne?

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked them.

"We're fine. We were waiting for Adrienne"

"Sorry for being late!" Adrienne called as he ran to us.

"It's okay. Now let's find a place to sit down." I said.

We rocked around the park for a while until we could find a place. Alim said a blanket on the grass and we all sat down.

"Marin, please tell me that there are products from your parents' bakery!" Nina exclaimed, pointing to the picnic basket "

For the answer, I pulled out of the picnic basket everything I brought.

I could see Adrianne's eyes flashing when I removed the deserts.

Adrienne P.O.V.

Oh gosh! I can't waiting to taste everything!

"Adrienne, are you all right?" Nina asked me.

"No ... I'm fine!" I answered.

Shortly after:

"Come on, Nina, I want to show you something!" Alim said.

They both got up and left, Marin and alone. I tried to make a conversation, but I did not find any reason to talk ...

"So ... what do you think about Ladybeetle?" Marin asked me. I did not expect this question ...

"I find it very wonderful, it is courageous and always knows what to do to save the situation! ... What do you think about Chat Noire?"

"It seems to me to be flirty, and a little mistaken ..." he said.

"Oh ..." I hope Marin has a good opinion about Chat Noire ...

"... but I think she is very courageous, friendly and caring. I'm sure Ladybeetle could not save Paris without her." He continued.

It's the prettiest thing that anyone ever said ... but I'm not like Chat Noire ... All I do is pose on camera and Chat Noire is one of Super heroes of Paris who help save the city ...

"I'd like to be like her ..." I said.

"I think you're wonderful ..." Marin said as she flushed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you are smart, funny, sweet and very beautiful. You always try to help others and you know the people around you."

"Everyone compliments me, but no one has spoken so sincerely like you. Thank you, Marin."

"Anytime."

I really appreciate having a friend like him. He's always so sweet and knows what to say. I leaned over and kissed his cheek as a sign of gratitude for his beautiful words.

He blushed and smiled shyly.

"We returned!" Alim announced.

"You are not upset because I left you alone, right?" Nina asked us.

"No. Actually, it was really nice , ..." I said.

**Author's Note:**

> It is horrible but I hope it's not that bad...


End file.
